fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Scale
Note: This profile is still in it's infancy so please refrain from using him in Vs Threads/Battles. Summary Chōkyō Ryokupawā lived a normal and more importantly safe life.His Father, one of the richest men alive had enough money to keep his family at a Protection level 0 where even the most powerful assassins wouldn't be able to infiltrate, however even a protection of this level wouldn't keep them safe from what happened next. On the night of Chōkyō tenth birthday an assassin managed to break in, killing hundreds of elite guards across 25 stories as well as overcoming the various security defenses implemented. Once the assassin makes it to the final floor he manages make his way to Chōkyō's parent's room and slaughter them both but as a result of the noise, Chōkyō comes running in to see a child his age standing above his parents corpse. After the massacre the Assassin walks up to Chōkyō and tells him "Well that was boring so how about you come try and kill me when you're strong enough". Those words lead Chōkyō to abandon all sense of reason and do everything it would take to overcome his enemy by training his mind and body to exceed human limitations. During this training period Chōkyō found himself in a burning building trying to save people where in an unfortunate turn of events died, however seconds he was revived. This had situation had peaked Chōkyō interest as he also appeared to be missing a rib so he decided to to test this again so with a knife in hand he stabs himself in the heart only to be revived moments later. After Chōkyō had gotten an idea of how his powers worked he invested half his family's fortune in a project to recreate organs and bones, while the other half was spent on a certain "Hero" industry he was planing. Appearance Chōkyō has blond hair, blue eyes, no facial blemishes and is all around is drop dead gorgeous. His hair is straight and fairly short and is combed to perfection.He is very tall and extremely muscular. He usually wears cloths to cover all his muscles whether it be a scarf to cover his neck or a shirt with long sleeves to cover his arms. As Power Scale he wears a blue mask to cover his eyes, wears a red full body suit and a yellow belt with a black PS logo on his chest. Personality As Chōkyō he is extremely kind and generous person, and always tries to help people whenever he can but whenever he sees any wrongdoing he gets furious to the point of nearly blowing his cover, though he hasn't fooled a single person yet. As Power Scale he isn't much different and as the symbol of hope he always tries to show mercy to his opponent assassins.When in combat he tries to keep a light hearted banter with his opponents. Personal Statistics Origin: Cloaked Name: Chōkyō Ryokupawā or Power Scale, Cho for short Classification: Human / Hero Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6 Weight: '250 pounds Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability,Reactive Evolution,Immortality (Type 8), Regen (Low-Mid). Attack Potency: Wall level (Due to extreme training can easily destroy structures of this level) Speed: Subsonic '(Can run much faster than the fastest car) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level '(Immortality and regen make him hard to kill) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High after his father's death he dedicated half his day to training and another half to studying.He always prefers to analyze a situation first before jumping to action. Weaknesses: Power Scale will go Berserk if his power grows to much and if it continues to keep growing his body will continually keep destroying itself and keep using up lives in the way of bones and organs until he permanently dies.If his brain is damaged he his body will automatically use up a body part for him upon death without his choice in the matter.If he loses valuable organs like lung or a heart he will keep perpetually dying and coming back until he doesn't have anything left. Notable Techniques: *'Power Scale:' He will get progressively and permanently stronger as the fight goes on though it is very slow process and he tends to be already be extremely worn down by the time he manages to match his opponent. *'Hero's Legacy:' A power that lets Chōkyō him swap his fate with any bones and organs after which he will be completely healed however will no longer have the part sacrificed though this only works with all the bones and organs he was born with. * Justice's Fury: Chōkyō punches his opponent with all his might. Key: Origins Arc | Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RadicalMrR's Pages